CS Short Stories and Drabbles
by VPHeart
Summary: Just as the title says, Captain Swan short stories, PROMPTS ARE WELCOME! Featuring (obviously) Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, etc.


**AN: I've come back from the dead, a year later, and with a whole new story. My best friend keeps asking me when I'm going to post it so I decided I would finally haha. Prompts are totally welcome and you can also submit them on my Tumblr (info in my bio).**

 **Enjoy!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They all stared at the dagger. They all knew what it said before anyone looked at it. No one spoke until Henry came running up, "Hey, what happened? Where's my mom?"

Regina turned to him, "She saved us."

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?"

"We don't know."

"What do we do, Regina?" Snow finally spoke up.

"First we talk to Gold."

"How does my grandfather have anything to do with this?" Henry asked.

"As the previous Dark One, I think he would know something," she said as she picked up the dagger.

"What do you mean? Who's the Dark One now?" he said as he walked up behind his other mother.

And then he read the name on the dagger:

Emma Swan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you bloody mean you don't know anything?" Killian yelled.

"I'm as clueless as all of you," Gold said.

"So that's it? She's gone forever?" Snow said.

Henry stood up then, "She can't be. There's no way." He walked over to the dagger, grabbing it, and raising it over his head. "Dark One-"

"Henry! Don't!" Regina yelled.

"I summon thee."

Suddenly a blast of magic blasted them all down. When they all looked up, she was standing on the other side of the room. She was wearing black jeans and instead of her red leather jacket, she was wearing a black one. She was facing away from them.

"Emma?" Snow asked.

She raised her head and turned around. She wore a smirk on her face, a look of pure evil. "Did you miss me?" No one moved, they all just stared. "No? No one?" She just smiled even more, "How disappointing."

She walked toward the dagger, bending down to pick it up. Killian moved, tackling her before she could grab it. The dagger clattered towards Regina, who grabbed it then. He flipped her over and pinned her wrists to the ground. "Don't do that, Swan."

She squinted up at him and then laughed, "Oh I know that look in your eyes. It's a look that you'll soon learn to regret. Trust me; everyone who has loved me has died."

"Well, good thing I already have died once. And I would do it again."

She respond back by rolling her eyes, "I mean let's think about it. Graham died because he remembered, Neal died so I could save everyone, Walsh died because, well," she whispered, "I killed him." She smiled, "Henry died to prove a point to me, my own father has died twice: once trying to put me in a magical wardrobe, and the second to enact a curse to bring me back. And you, my sweet Killian, have only died once, but technically you never even died. I'm just waiting for the day when-"

"Okay, enough of this," Regina said, waving the dagger. "You're talking nonsense. Take her to the station and put her in jail. It's the safest place for her right now." She turned to Belle, "See if you and Gold can find anything on what to do or about Merlin. Someone go the station with Hook and make a ton of coffee because we're obviously not sleeping."

Just like that, they all left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He walked her with his hand on her cuffed wrists. They walked into the room and Isaac stood up in his jail cell. Killian walked her into the other one, undid the cuffs, and closed the door. She turned to the other jail cell. "Hey if we get out of here, let's say you and I team up, and cause some real hell in this town."

"What the hell?" Isaac asked shocked.

"What? You don't want to be on the Dark One's side? There are _so many_ people in this town who have made my life hell, and I can't _wait_ to kill them all. Well, unless you don't want to join my side, then I'm killing you first. And then that dwarf next. Every time I would have a nice moment, he would come and interrupt me, like, does he even have-"

"Emma, you're not getting out of her until we have you back to normal," David said.

"I am normal. This is the real me. I finally feel normal and free and-"

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian said, putting his head on the desk in front of him.

Everyone else then walked into the room then. "We found something," Belle said. They all followed David into the tiny sheriff's office, closing the glass door behind them. "We haven't found anything on Merlin yet. But we found how to get Emma somewhat back to herself. There are a couple problems with it. It could work, or it could push her over the edge."

"Isn't that a risk we're willing to take? I mean as long as we have the dagger, she can't do any real damage," Regina said.

"That is true," Belle agreed. "The only other problem is that if it does work, it might hurt her."

"We don't want to hurt her," Killian said.

"It won't hurt her physically, but emotionally…"

"What do we have to do?" Snow asked.

"We don't do anything. She has to do it all. It has to do with the last person she did an act of love to before it all happened. An act of love like realizing she had feelings for someone, or a kiss, or saying she loved someone. That person is her true love.

"It's a spell of sorts, like a curse. It makes her see her true love die at her own hands. We just need someone to cast it"

"I can," Regina said. "How are we going to do this?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They all left the tiny office, most of them leaving, except Hook and David. David walked up to her cell, unlocked it, and placed handcuffs around her wrists. "What? Are you relocating me?" she said sarcastically.

"Something like that," David said quietly.

The walked her out to the middle of main street. David then uncuffed her and backed away. She turned to them, "You're letting me go?"

"No," Regina said behind her, "I just want to see how powerful you really are." She raised her hands, sending magic her way, but Emma blocked it.

Emma used her magic to create a sword. "Don't mess with me."

She sent the sword in Regina's direction, but it didn't hit Regina. "No," Emma whispered. Regina had ducked, the sword hitting someone else. She watched him fall, before running to his side. "No, no, no, no, no," she said, falling to her knees at his side. "I can fix this. I can help you," she said as she put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay," he choked out.

"No, no, no, you're supposed to be a survivor, Killian."

"I'm sorry."

"N-no, don't say that. Don't leave me, please."

It was too late. He was gone. She looked up to see her father looking at her. "Daddy, do something."

"Emma…" her father said.

She let a sob go, closing her eyes, and placing her head in her hands. She removed her hands to look at him but his body wasn't there. She touched the ground, confused. She looked up to see a whole crowd looking at her. Most of them had tears in their eyes, but only one person stood out to her.

"Killian."

She stood up to run to him, but he was already there, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed in his arms; she felt that he was crying too. She moved to look at his face, moving her hand up to it to wipe a tear away, and then kissed him. It was probably the most passionate kisses either of them had experienced _ever_. He leaned his head against hers and they both smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, love."

"Good because I love you."

"And I, you," he said, kissing her again.


End file.
